I Thought We Were Meant To Be
by AnnCoolGirl
Summary: i sat in my dressing room wondering how this could happen. why didn't i stop it. was i afriad of my true feelings? all i know is the girl of my dreams was walking down the aisle to another man in 24 hours.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

I Thought We were Meant To Be

Prologue

CHADS POV

I sit in my dressing room wandering how I let it get that far. How I didn't stop it before it got any where serious. Was I afraid to admit my true feelings? Was I blinded by my cockiness? Or was it that I was afraid of rejection? All I know it that the girl of my dreams will be walking down the aisle to a different man in 24 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad Pov

I sit in my dressing room. Angry with myself. Thinking about when I first heard about the engagement.

_Jake and Sonny dated for about a year and each day made me angrier then the last. Knowing he got to hold her while I had to watch. And I wanted to tell her how I felt. It was killing me slowly from the inside out that she didn't know how I felt. And soon my cast mates started to notice. But today was the day I was going to tell her. It was the end of the day about 9 and I was still at the studio usually on Thursday every one stays late. So I figured she would still be here. I walked down mutiple hallways until I was in front of her dressing room._

_I knocked on the door. I put a broad smile on my face expecting sonny but being welcomes to Tawni._

"_What are you doing here Chad?" she asked In a rude tone. But I brushed it off._

"_Where's Sonny?" I ask._

"_Well she's not here but guess what," she said. I was upset that sonny wasn't there and I really didn't care that tawni got another shipment of morocco but I said "What?" anyway._

"_Jake just proposed!" she squealed. And my heart stopped. Proposed? Jake? Sonny? This couldn't be happening._

"_Jake proposed?" I asked in shock._

"_Yeah!,"_

"_And what did Sonny say," I ask with just a bit of hope that she said no._

"_Yes! Of course!" Tawni says not realizing she just shattered Chad"s heart._

_I slowly walked away. My face emotionless. Not knowing how to react. She said yes. What was the point of telling her how I feel? She wouldn't break off her engagement. _

_Engagement. Ugh that word. I open the door to my dressing room. Close it sit down in my chair and start to cry._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonnys pov

I sit in my dressing room looking at myself in the mirror. But not really seeing myself. I am thinking. Thinking about what I'm doing. Marrying Jake. I love him. I really do. But deep in my heart there's a longing for some one else. Chad. We've been with each other but not with each other for ages. He had all that time to make a move and ask me out. But he didn't.

I remember when I first started to date Jake. Chad was noticeably jealous…..

"_Your so adorable," Jake compliments as we walk into the condor studios cafeteria. _

"_Aww thanks," I say back in a cutsie voice._

"_I'll go get us some lunch sit down," he say motioning to the table next to us for me to sit._

"_K," I say and sit down and wait for him to come back._

"_So who's that," Chad says from the table behind me in a jealousy voice but I pretend not to notice. _

"_Oh Jake?" I as._

"_Yeah him," he says with a smug face._

"_Oh he's my new BOOOYFRIEND," I say making sure to emphasize boyfriend to make Chad jealous ,"why do you care?" I ask._

"_I-I Don't," he says," he just doesn't seem your type," he adds and pretends to get pre-occupied with the tween weekly magazine in his hand._

"_Really? What do you think my type is?" I ask curios what his answer will be._

"_Well I-I don't know maybe a more masculine." he says phrasing it more like a question than answer._

"_Masculine? You don't think Jake is Masculine?" I ask._

"_Well I don't know ok?" he says._

"_Just admit it your jealous!" I say._

"_I will not admit a lie!" he says._

"_Ok Chad whatever you say," I say._

"_Good," he says._

"_Good."_

"_Fine."_

_Fine."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chads pov

I lay in my bed. Not able to fall asleep. My head is swirling with thoughts. Most of which are unpleasant. Images of Sonny and Jake at the altar keep floating even though I push them out the best I can.

And before I know it. I'm not in my bed anymore. I'm ruffling through my closet looking for something to wear. I don't know what I'm doing I just need to get out of my house. I put on a pair of jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. I grab my jacket and keys and run out of the house into my car. As I start to drive around the neighbor and think about a time when there was no Sonny and Jake. When my heart wasn't shattering every time I saw her. When I truly thought I had a chance.

_I was guest starring on so random because there guest star backed out last second._

_I convinced Sonny she was going to fall in love with me._

_She kept denying it and it was funny to watch. I don't know how but I some how covered my feelings for her that whole week. And then when Marshall changed the script to her and I kissing I couldn't be happier. But as everything got settled right before we went on I saw her standing there and I walked over in my costume and all._

"_So you ready for all this?" I ask flexing my guns kissing both of them._

"_Lets just get this sketch over with," she says but I continue the conversation._

"_Alright but after it happens you know were gonna' be in love," I say not realizing. Not realizing I said the one word that could tell her everything. I only notice when she points it out._

"_We?" she says. Meaning us. Meaning I love her. Meaning its all out in the open. But I won't let that happen I quickly make up a lame excuse._

"_You I said you," I say stuttering._

"_You said we," she says._

"_Ok fine but we is my nickname for you," I say knowing from the second I said it it was the worst excuse ever._

"_We happy?" I say trying to make my point._

_Then marshall comes over and says_

"_I can't wait for that kiss." and I can't help thinking neither can I. I've wanted to kiss Sonny since the moment I saw her in the cafeteria._

_We go and take our places and soon we start. She fakes stubs her toes and then I'm sitting just a foot away from her. Then comes the part._

"_Ma'm if I kiss you will you please stop pretending to hurt yourself?" I ask._

"_I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly," she says under her breath so only I can hear. But it doesn't matter to me I close my eyes and lean in and start to feel her lips and I realize these aren't her lips and I open my eyes to see a pig. I start to shriek. I just kissed a pig._

That was a good time. I time that truly made me love Sonny even more if you can believe it. And this memory makes me long for Sonny more than I already have. So as I make the u turn and drive I know going to Sonny's is the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

I drive down the highway. I know she won't be in the apartment she shares with Jake because the night before the wedding your supposed to sleep in different beds or something stupid like that. She will probably be in her old apartment.

I drive faster and faster down the highway until I see red lights flashing behind me. I realize it's a cop. I pull over to the side of the road. My foot is tapping impatiently as I wait for him to approach my car.

"Hello officer," I say when he reaches my window.

"Hello did you realize you were doing 95 in a 70 zone.?" he asks sternly.

"Uh no officer I'm sorry," I say trying to rush the conversation so I can get to Sonny's.

"Well your lucky it's the middle of the night and no one is around," he says and hands me a ticket.

"Thank you officer," I say and as soon as he's gone I pull and and start my way down the highway again.

i make sure to stay the speed limit. But in my mind I'm hurling down the highway to the Sonny's. as I turn onto her street a have a thought. Is this the right thing? But it quickly pushes out of my mind when I see her apartment. And remember another time I came hurling down the highway to her place…..

_I was sitting in my dressing. Reading Tween Weekly when I feel my pocket start to vibrate. I reach in and pull out my phone. I look at the caller id and get the pleasant surprise of Sonny calling. I press answer and put the phone to my ear._

"_Hello," I say but all I hear is crunching metal and some one in the background faintly screaming noooo._

_I start to get scared. What is happening to Sonny? I quickly rush into my car and start hurling down the highway to her apartment. I have to know if she's alright. Even though I wouldn't admit to her face that I cared for her. Cared deeply for her._

_I pull into her parking lot and park in the nearest spot. I jump out and run upstairs. I get to her door and figure its locked so I kick my way in._

"_Freeze!," I yell and point my finger at the first person I see. Surprisingly its haden from condor studios. He asks me why I'm here so I explain._

"_I got I weird call from Sonny's cell , I heard screaming and crushing metal." I say and to add my chad flare I say "I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over."_

_I look around shocked by the lack of Sonny in her own apartment._

"_So wheres sonny?" I ask….._

I think of that time. When I was so worried about Sonny and for nothing really. She just dropped her phone down the garbage disposal. And as I rush up those stairs again. I have the same feeling surging through me. But for a different cause. I am scared and worried that she is marrying the wrong man.


End file.
